


Spring Lies Waiting

by faint_of_hearts



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faint_of_hearts/pseuds/faint_of_hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More old fic from when I used to write for Lolitics. </p><p>Combining three shorter fics into one longer fic about Chloe and Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Lies Waiting

Their first kiss was on a wintry street. Danny tried to use his body to shield Chloe from the blustery gusts. It felt appropriate. Danny always dreamed of Chloe with snow and winter and icicles. It was a quick kiss, happening after hours of conversation, food, and wine, after their official first date in a slow, gentle courtship. And whilst Danny wanted to explore the landscape of her chapped lips, he was satisfied with the simple fact that they had crossed this threshold. 

For the next several days at the Treasury and the Commons, Danny is unable to completely engage in any work. Her office is close-by and the scent of her perfume is cloying. She dresses in skirts and leather jackets, in tasteful blouses that give a tantalizing preview of what lies underneath. Danny should win an award for his restraint. He ran out of fingers to count how many time he came close to walking straight-in and taking her ; opening his mouth and telling Chloe what he needed to with his lips and kisses. 

Chloe finally stops by for something Treasury related and Danny never thought discussing the Finance Bill would make his palms sweat. When he talks to her, he stutters about the government’s plans and stumbles asking her out for dinner. He wonders if her hands are also trembling from anxiousness.

Through his ramblings, somehow Chloe grinned, agreeing to another date. 

 

“Are you sure you want to sleep on that?” Chloe speaks. “It has been here since I moved in.” Danny is beginning to find comfort in the itchy, ratty fabric that is stretched over Chloe’s sofa. She places a folded blanket by Danny, murmuring about how she would never have picked this ugly couch. Chloe thinks that it pulls-out, into a full bed. Danny tells her not to worry about it. 

He stands and fluffs the extra pillow. He opens the blanket, spreading it out on the cushions, before slipping into a tired pose on Chloe’s sofa. He watches Chloe move around the room in graceful sweeps. She hums songs and looks over at him every now and then. 

She slips away into the bathroom, to change. Danny hears water running. A toilet flushing. He takes his glasses off, closing his eyes. More water running, the floor creaking beneath her and the door opening. 

“You know…” Her voice tremors. “You can have whatever you want.”  
She turns out the last of the lights in the living area and Danny swallows before following Chloe to her bedroom. Her pyjamas come off, leaving a trail for Danny. The small lamps lights the room. As he removes his layers of clothing, he sees and hears her crawl in between her crisp white sheets. It sounds like she is walking through a forest of newly fallen snow. She slides over to make space for him. The sound of Danny’s breathing and her sheets crunching in her winter bed are loud in the small space.

When he sits on the edge of Chloe’s bed, he shivers. This is where he is supposed to be confident, calm and warm her chilled skin. Danny is afraid of not meeting her unspoken expectations, afraid of his body crushing, hurting Chloe’s smaller frame. Her fingertips tap at his shoulders, and she encourages him to lie down. 

He is on top of her, kissing her neck, taking soft bites with his lips. She is below, looking up at him with wide eyes. They kiss and touch and touch until the pads of Danny’s fingers are raw with learning about her body.

She urges Danny onto his back and then she moves down his torso. He is naked and exposed, with his heart beating so loud and rapid that it might burst out of his chest. And then, Chloe’s mouth is around his cock; tongue, lips, and hands working in synch and effectively driving him crazy with lust. He pulls her away, not because he wants her to stop her ministrations but because he doesn’t want to come so soon. 

He pins her back on the cool, crisp white sheets. His fingers prod and push at her fleshy parts. Then he pushes his cock slowly inside her slick heat. Both inhale strongly, as if they are just now learning how to breathe for the first time. He moves his hips strongly, teasing in and out of her. The way she presses her tiny hips back into him, makes Danny feel that they are sharing and giving each other absolutely everything.

In the morning, Danny’s internal alarm clock wakes him up to the sound of birds. The sun is fighting to be seen through Chloe’s mini-blinds. She stirs, shifting closer to his warmth. Chloe’s legs are wrapped around his, anchoring Danny to the bed. One of her hands is curled on his hip. He is reminded of winter thaws and seasons changing. Spring is beginning.

****

It is just a casual touch over a table in a Japanese restaurant. As he passes Chloe the soy sauce, Danny only barely brushes her skin, mostly touching her arm covered in sleek leather. She takes a lump of wasabi with chopsticks clutched in trembling fingers. Her skin is tingling as though she had just been rubbed with mentholated cream, and her heart is beating faster than it should. She isn’t sure she’ll ever stop feeling this heady rush, like it is their first date, their first time for everything. 

The remains of the miso soup and the tuna tataki are arranged in that lackadaisical manner that the leftover food from a carefully ordered meal is wont to take; sprawled in disarray over the dishes where once they were heaped so beautifully. And they sit, exhausted from the effort of eating, but exhilarated at what is to come. From the moment his fingertips touched her, Chloe began the mental countdown until they could be alone.

The check is paid and the couple leaves. As they walk out the door, Chloe bumps her hand against Danny’s until he takes it in a firm handhold. It doesn’t matter where, or what, but she wants to be alone with him now. He smiles down at her and then leans over to kiss Chloe. 

It is amazing how much a kiss can convey; how it surpasses speech in its communicative ability. She knows what he is thinking, feeling, needing and wanting — and he knows the same about her.

They’ll wait hand in hand, with her head resting on his broad shoulder, for the train back to Chloe’s neighborhood. A journey which will feel like days leading to a destination where their bodies will continue what kisses and hands started.

****

The whispers of her removal started before the recess. Whatever. Chloe’s young and surely she could recover from the unfortunate Paxman event. So it goes. 

They talked about how the recess was going to be their time. No interruptions, no work, plans for a Parisian weekend. People joke about EyeSpyMP. She wasn’t sure how true it was or not. Some mystery woman? Her Danny? When she mentioned the tweet in jest, he froze up and started to explain. She didn’t want to know. She silently left, already adjusting to thought of losing him. Sun comes up, sun goes down, not much she could do. She couldn’t really be a drama queen since she would be seeing him around. 

She had made some good friends (and mistakes) at the Treasury, but it was a relief to be released from the enormous responsibility of being Economic Secretary. Her tears were ones of joy, unlike poor Justine. The Cabinet Office wouldn’t be that bad, she told herself. (even if Frances Maude’s face scared her a bit) Oliver was charming and bumbly and then there was Nick. He helped her prepare for question time, assuring her and keeping her focused when all Chloe wanted to do was stare at the thin, colourful bracelets around his wrists and the watch the interesting way his lips move when he talks. 

During question time, Nick touches her shoulder, smiling as he ushers her along the bench to the steps. His hand lingers, and she isn’t a stranger to that look he has in his eyes. She focuses on his lips and doesn’t mind that he’s a little too close in her personal space. Something could grow from this thawing ground. 

Spring lies waiting.


End file.
